The fifth
by Mischievous Murderer
Summary: Harry starts to think. oneshot complete au


Disclaimer; I don't own it.

It was the Fifth of February, and the war had ended yesterday.

The ministry of magic was announcing the end in a press conference today it was also announcing the death of Lord Voldemort. Since the death of Fudge, Dumbledore had... acquired, the title of minister of magic and had... Convinced the public to allow him to remain Headmaster as well.

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore from his seat next to the podium, his mind was racing with the knowledge he had gotten from Voldemort before he died.

Flashback

Harry held his wand to Tom Riddle's neck, and Tom smirked.

"Harry, you're doing exactly what the old man wants." Tom said, his eyes void of emotion.

"Good."Harry replied getting ready to blast Riddle, but something had made him hold back.

"Harry, you are giving him the world on a silver platter. Killing me will leave him a free range to take over the ministry."

Harry growled angered, "Dumbledore isn't like that a he is better than you'll ever be." Harry had then shot the killing curse, but the doubt hounded him.

End

The doubt had doubled when Dumbledore had taken over the job of Minister, and had tripled when he had stayed headmaster as well.

Then he had figured it out, Dumbledore had lied all along, Dumbledore had claimed to be 150 years old, while Nicholas Flamel had claimed to be 600 years old, but Dumbledore said he had helped make the Philosophers stone. Dumbledore had withheld the prophecy from him. Dumbledore had let him face evil year after year. Dumbledore had left him with the Dursleys year after year. Everything was his fault!

He glared at his ex-mentor.

I could be mean,

I could be angry.

You know I could be just like you.

He watched Dumbledore tell the crowds that the war was over. He had finally seen through the old man's lies. The reason Dumbledore wanted him was that dumbledore needed a toy soldier that would be willing to disappear once his job was done.

I could be fake,

I could be stupid.

You know I could be just like you.

Yes, the old man was fake it was so bloody obvious, Harry wondered if he had been in Slytherin.

Of course he was stupid. He was stupid because he thought his soldier was stupid. He had underestimated Harry, the same mistake Voldie had made.

He noticed Dumbledore come sit next to him the old man whispered, "Are you Alright?"

Harry smirked and answered in the same whisper "I know you old cod,

You thought you were standing beside me,

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

Dumbledore paled a little before questioning, "You know what?" Harry answered

"You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

"What?" said the old man his eyes wide.

Harry repeated

"You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

Harry noticed it was time for his speech, he walked up to the podium.

"I could be cold,

I could be ruthless.

You know I could be just like you."

Harry pointed to Dumbledore.

"I could be weak,

I could be senseless.

You know I could be just like you."

He told them about his life every detail, every thing he had learned. HE watched as the crowd turned on him.

"You thought you were standing beside me,

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

He turned back to Dumbledore.

"You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

He whispered quietly to himself.

"You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

He turned back to Dumbledore and emptied his face of expression and raised his voice.

"On my own, 'cause I can't take livin' with you.

I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you,

Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.

You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.

You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

Dumbledore stood and pointed his wand at Harry, "You lie."

He said and glared at Harry.

Harry swiftly dodged every curse Dumbledore sent at him and fired, "Avada Kedavra!"

As the old man crumpled and fell, the Aurorers jumped out and grabed Harry, harry smiled and whispered,

"I could be mean,

I could be angry,

You know I could be just like you."

A/N: there you go my plot bunnies are satisfied.

Distrust; A bunny? Where? (Darts around searching for the elusive bunny.)


End file.
